Downloadable Content
by Mystic Paladin
Summary: New Mario Kart 8 DLC has been announced, and it's time for Mario, Luigi and Peach to interview potential candidates to join the race! Who will persuade the royal trio, and who will be left out? Read to find out! Suggestions are always welcome.


**Hi there. I'm here with my first story (on this account) and it's inspired by a lot of similar stories on the Super Smash Bros. section. I'm pretty sure a lot of people know what I'm talking about, but in case you don't, I'll explain. There are several stories in the Smash Bros. section where Link and Samus interview potential newcomers for the next Smash series. I personally love this idea for a story, but I don't want to be a direct copy, and I've decided to change the idea so that three people are interviewing potential characters for Mario Kart 8 DLC. As you probably know, two DLC packs were released for Mario Kart 8 since November with characters such as Link, Dry Bowser, Villager, Isabelle, Cat Peach and Tanooki Mario. However, Nintendo have also said that they're planning more DLC, so I've decided to do this to not only bring myself some hype for whatever this DLC is, but to hopefully bring hype to other Mario Kart 8 players.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Mario! Mario!"_ Peach called from her bedroom in the castle, _"Did you hear it? Did you hear the news?"_

Mario yawned as he opened the door to the princess' bedroom, _"No, what news?"_

 _"There's going to be more Mario Kart 8 downloadable content!"_ Peach cheered, showing Mario the article.

The red plumber read the article carefully, before a huge grin appeared on his face.

 _"You know what this means..."_ he looked at the princess with glee.

Peach nodded, before they both yelled, _"MORE RESKINS!"_

* * *

Mario and Peach had told Luigi about the news over breakfast in the castle. However, he was not so happy about it.

 _"I really don't like the idea of reskins."_ he admitted, taking a sip of coffee and a bite of waffle.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Peach spat out her coffee, with it flying all over Luigi, _"You DON'T like the idea of Baby Pink Gold Peach, Gold Mario and Cat Rosalina? You know Rosalina has to have a reskin, Nintendo love her these days."_

 _"That's exactly my point,"_ Luigi explained, _"Look, I don't want to be seen as bitter or anything, but you currently have 4 versions of yourself. Each. I have 2. If there are more reskins, the reskins will be of you two. Then you'll have over twice as many versions of yourself as I do!"_

Mario shook his head, _"He's right. We have way too many versions of ourselves."_

 _"But what can we do?"_ Peach asked, _"It's not our fault that Nintendo loves us and we have so much character potential!"_

 _"The solution is obvious,"_ Luigi rolled his eyes. Mario and Peach stared at him blankly, _"...Seriously? We hold interviews for potential new and returning characters! It's so obvious and it'll give us the chance to see who actually wants to race. Plus, that way, there can be no characters who are completely made up for the purpose of Mario Kart."_

Peach thought for a second, _"It's a nice idea, but... how would it work? Nintendo makes the decisions, not us."_

 _"Simple. We just email the applications we like to Nintendo, and they can decide which of the characters they like from the responses they have and their applications! I think the reason Nintendo are so confused about who they want to put into the game, which they clearly are if they put in Pink Gold Peach but leave out Bowser Jr, is because they've forgotten that they've created so many amazing characters!"_ Luigi explained.

 _"I like it. We might as well give it a go, it's not like nobody's gonna show up,"_ Mario shrugged, _"I can name so many people who have had fun in the Mario Kart series."_

 _"Let's do it!"_ Peach cheered, and the three exchanged high-fives.

* * *

The next morning, Peach woke up and looked out of her window.

She saw a queue of all kinds of creatures, right from her front door, towards a place she couldn't even see.

 _"MAAARIIIOOOOOOO!"_ She bellowed down the stairs, running around madly.

 _"Whaaaat? What do you waaaant?"_ Mario moaned as he limped down the corridor towards the princess, drained of any energy.

 _"Look outside - there's so many people!"_ Peach shouted, unsure of whether she was happy or sad.

Mario did as Peach ordered him to, and saw the same queue she did.

 _"Holy mother of pasta..."_ he blinked, _"I guess a lot of people want to do Mario Kart."_

 _"Guys! Guys!"_ Luigi ran towards the pair, _"Look, outside! So... many... people!"_

Mario slapped Luigi across the face, _"You're about a minute late. Now, we're gonna need you to interview with us."_

 _"REALLY?!"_ Luigi beamed, _"YEEEEEESSS! OUT OF THE SHADOWS AT LAST!"_

Peach darted towards the door and opened it, greeting the first in the queue.

 _"Hello there!"_

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
